Stong
by SweetGem
Summary: Veronica, a tomboy girl with an hostile side and Dante, a sex driven, devil slayer go together like cookies dipped in gravy. Who knows how long they can stay together. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell happened to you?" Veronica looked up at the man who walked into her room. His shirt torn, almost to shreds, and he had a multiple cuts on his body that looked bad. No to mention he looked tired as hell. She stared up at him as she finished placing a final band-aid on her knee and elbow. Yeah she had a few bad scratches, a forearm wrapped in bandages, a swollen lip, and a bit of blood on her shirt but she still looked a hell of a lot better than he did.

"You're one to talk," she responded as he came and sat on her bed. She rolled her eyes and kicked off her boots.

"Sure Dante come on in," she said sarcastically. She was already irritated at what happened earlier she didn't want to have the same issue at her own house in her own room.

"You didn't answer my question sweetheart." It was true she didn't. "What happened?" She stared at him through the corner of her eye. It was possible he wasn't going home tonight and that irritated her a little. That was happening a lot today.

"I got into a little scrap with a guy on the street," she answered pulling her blood stained her off and tossing it in her hamper. She checked her bra to make sure it wasn't damaged or blood stained and she sighed in relief when it wasn't. She expected a joke about her being a man again but surprised when he didn't. She turned her attention to him and frowned.

"Could you stop being such a pig," she said walking over to her dresser to look for another shirt. Geez she took her shirt off for two minutes and he was already drooling like a damn dog. Before she could pull the top over her head she felt herself being turned around and being kissed roughly on her already bruised lips. Veronica pushed at his chest. She tried to speak against his lips but he was too strong, one of the reasons he always won their little sparing matches.

"Dante," Veronica muttered, "get off me!" She bit his lip in frustration but she then realized her mistake. That only turned him on more. Whenever the she was having sex she would always be rough with him and vice versa. And of course he always enjoyed it. One minute she was pushing him off of her and the next she was on her bed and he was on top, shoving his tongue down her throat and grinding against her. God, he felt so good. And as he began to take off what was left of his shirt and unbuckle his pants she thought to herself.

Maybe she needed to get laid.


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously she had enough of him for one week. She didn't fell like having sex now but damn he was persistent. Veronica and Dante were at Devil May Cry fighting. Yeah, sure it wasn't lady-like but who gave a shit. If she felt like fighting she was gonna damn it. Well anyway Dante had the upper hand with his super strength and tossed her on the floor and before she could get up he was already on top of her and between her legs. He pinned her hands above her head and was using his other hand to pull up her tank top and unzip her shorts.

"Dante would-" Veronica tried to finish her sentence, but it was kinda hard to do with Dante's tongue in her mouth and repeatedly pressed his lips against her soft ones. She was about to say something but she couldn't remember for the life of her. How he kissed. It was mind numbing. She nearly bucked her hips against but she stopped before she did that. That would make him more cocky then he already was. She frowned at him for making her body almost beg for him. He grabbed at her shirt as he pulled away. She noticed him see her glare at him and he inwardly smirked. She watched him bend down again. Kissing her with all he was worth.

Veronica tried to keep up with the kiss but that was something else he was better at then her. When he pulled back, she was light-headed and she could feel him began to kiss down her neck then slowly made his way back up to her lips. Their lips moved against each other, hungrily. Why did he feel so good to her. It made her angry.

Veronica was so drugged by his lips that she hadn't noticed when he bent his knees slightly and wrapped his arms around her waist, not wanting to break the kiss, then picked her up as her legs wrapped around his waist, and he leaned her back against a nearby wall. His lips left hers and were on her neck. Her shirt and bra were resting above her breasts as his mouth closed around an exposed nipple and his right hand kneaded her other breast. She gasped softly. She could feel her body getting hotter and hotter every second. She would never say it out loud but her panties were probably soaked.

Bouncing off the walls of Devil May Cry anyone could hear the moaning voice of Veronica. Her moans came in short breathless gasps and every time he sucked hard on a hardening nipple it let out a loud moan that sent shivers down Dante's spine. Although Dante was quietly sucking her breast Veronica couldn't hear him moaning. It was embarrassing. She wasn't going to be the only one expressing her sexual need.

Veronica smirked to herself as she grinned herself against something hard in Dante's pants. She didn't have to be a genius to know what it was. She decided to take some control and nipped at his lips and sucked on his tongue while she grounded her hips into his. She smiled when she felt one of his hands grab her ass and helped her grind harder into him.

No. She wanted more than just to feel his hard penis and have him grind into her. She wanted him panting and moaning like she was. Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss and tightened her legs around his hips. Her lips left his to assault his neck and jaw with hot breathless kisses. Veronica had an idea pop into her head as her lips made their way to his ear.

"Dante give me more, please." That gave her what she wanted. He groaned loudly and he moved her to the couch nearby. Veronica gasped when she heard a ripping sound and looked down. She only noticed her shirt and bra were gone and something was thrown over his shoulder. Veronica clicked with what just happened and was about to protest but he just smirked at her as her eyes scanned his torso. He had taken his shirt off properly but no hers. Although that's not why she was staring at him. Whenever he wasn't wearing a shirt she would becoming hypnotized. She couldn't stop staring at his muscles. She reached up to trace the lining of his muscles. He was always smug whenever she did that. He lay on top of her, letting her feel him fully.

She looked at him in amazement. He took this moment to place his lips on her swollen and bruised lips, again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She shivered, violently and he looked at her. He didn't bother asking why. He already knew why. And of course he found that appealing when you two had sex. Your body shivering uncontrollably during and orgasm or a kiss.

He kissed her roughly again before he began biting slowly down her chin and the side of her neck. His hands roamed her breasts, thumbs messaging her nipples. She gasped, her breathing was coming in as soft pants as a tingling sensation became more urgent as she moved her neck to the side, giving him better access to her delicate, sensitive, and delicious skin. He slowly removed his hands from her breast and slid them to her shorts and began pulling them off.

He smirked at her when he successfully pulled them off. He saw how wet her panties were, it's the only explanation on why he had such a smug look on his face. His lips soon found and attacked her collarbone, before he worked down to the valley between her breasts. She closed her eyes, arching into him and let out a loud moan.

Veronica licked her lips in anticipation. What was he going to do next? When she watched him pull her panties down and off her legs and moved down to the root of the problem of her sexual need. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching him as he licked his lips, and place his face near her wet entrance. He seemed to know what she wanted but instead began to kiss her on the either side of her inner thighs and felt her shiver as he inched up.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach as his tongue licked and entered her. Veronica laid back down and her hands found a strong grip in his hair. His tongue explored every inch of her. The pleasure and pressure beginning to build up was becoming so strong she tried to get away from his tongue. Pleasure erupted through her veins as his tongue roamed. Specifically to a sensitive little button on her body.

Her pulse quickened and her moans were becoming more like weak whimper. She quivered under his torturing touch, waiting for him to finish what he was doing. His tongue licked the last drop of her before he moved up, kissing her naval to her collarbone then her lips.

She could taste herself on his lips as his fingers began to travel over to her inner thighs then his middle figure entered her. Their lips parted and tongues met before he captured her lips again, as his middle finger energetically moved in then out. Soon his index finer joined and repeated his movements until a pressure began to build in her abdomen. She thrust her hips forward, moaning in his mouth. He paused then took his lips away from hers. He sat up and pulled his fingers out.

She looked at him with a confused and outraged look on her beautiful face. Veronica saw his penis standing at full attention still in his pants. He didn't say anything but she knew what he wanted. She winced. She felt kind of guilty. He was so busy making her feel good he was neglecting himself and she still wanted more. She sat up on her knees and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants, kissing his neck slowly and sensual.

Her experienced hands pulled his pants down to free his throbbing penis. Once she wrapped her hands around him he seemed to jump at her touch. She continued to kiss his lips and neck as she stroked his hot member. Unexpectedly she reached him back until he was laying down and pulled his pants down until he was completely bare like her. Up until now her lips were preoccupied with his lips but when she trailed them down to his hard member she hadn't noticed how big had gotten. It almost looked painful.

"Big?" Veronica looked at him with surprise in her eyes. What was different about today that had him so...huge?

"Are you gonna keep me waiting sweetheart?" Dante smirked with a hint of pride in his eyes and an over-sized ego. Veronica's eyes narrowed. She was going to make him forget that ego of his soon.

"But...can you last Dante?" She challenged with a smirk. He did something that made fire erupt in her lower abdomen and in her eyes. He folded his hands behind his hand with a smug ass smirk plastered on his face.

"You wanna bet babe?"

Veronica felt herself becoming wetter then she already was. She hated the effect he had on her body. She hissed at him. Without warning she began to lick at his hot, throbbing head. He smirked and scoffed but it sounded a little husky. She knew she was going to get to him. She smirked when she tasted something salty at his tip. Suddenly she began to suck on him. She took as much of him into her mouth as much as she could. The amount she couldn't fit in her throat and mouth she massaged with her right hand and massaged his sac with her left hand. She was surprised when he bucked so eagerly into her mouth. She looked up at him and she smiled mentally. His eyes were closed, he was breathing heavily, and the pleasure was written all over his face.

Veronica bobbed her head up and down over and over until her jaw got tired. She pulled him but she continued the assault. She kissed and licked his wet shaft then moved to his head, suckling it. She tasted something salty and heard Dante began to moan loudly. He was close but he needed to be closer. She needed to up her game and she knew exactly how to do it. She leaned closer to Dante and once she began she watched his eyes pop open and his muscles twitch.

Her breast engulfed his sticky hard penis, pulling them up and down on him. Her lips sucked and sucked as her speed picked up. She could feel him throbbing between her breast. She was feeling proud when she felt him tense up. Now she knew how he felt when she had an orgasm. She got a swelled head.

Veronica's mental smirk vanished when she felt him sit up on his knees and push her hands away. His hands found the back of her head and he began to thrust his hips forward, into her mouth and throat. She closed her mouth at the intense rhythm he kept up as he held her head in place. It made her feel good. It made her wonder how he would do her. She moaned at the thought and Dante took that as to keep going and go faster.

God she wanted him and now!

Veronica pulled away from him panting heavily.

"Dante," she moaned rather loudly,"Fuck me please."

Veronica didn't know what happened next. All she knew was that she and Dante were standing, she was bent over the couch's arm and he was in her. His hot, sticky, cock was in her. She loved it. She loved how the longer they had sex he more pleasure she got, the dirtier she got.

He was fantastic. He moved his hips back, spreading her legs wide then thrust into her, hard. She tossed her head her back, arching her back as a silent scream erupted from her. He was indefinably enormous. Her feminine walls contracted around him and she heard his loud growl of pleasure. He stared at her as she gasped and screamed in pleasure his throbbing member was giving her.

Veronica felt his grip on her his tighten profusely as she felt the pressure that was inside her earlier erupted. The pleasure started in her loins as pleasure built and ran through her veins as Dante rammed into her. Her legs were beginning to go out on her but Dante had other ideas. He quickly pulled out, turned her around, lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his waist and plunged back into her hot pussy. Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck as she came over and over. Her nails scratched and grabbed at his shoulders as he continued to thrust into her. Torturing her to the brink of pleasure and heaven.

"Fuck! Dante, fuck! More!" She screamed as her body shook uncontrollably and her eyes nearly rolling back into her head. She bucked her hips over and over, earning a growl of approval from her lover. She heard him mutter an animistic "Fuck" under his breath. Soon, Veronica felt the pressure build in her core again, an ache formed, and her leg muscles tightened around his hips before she buried her face in his neck, cumming wildly with a loud cry. Dante, reaching his limits, let out a rather loud groan that almost scare her.

Their eyes locked on each other's face as she fought back a scream of pleasure. Finally, what seemed like an eon of endless pleasure he came gallons in her as she threw her head and screamed his name and he hissed hers. Devil May Cry was filled with loud panting and the smell of sex rang everywhere. Veronica sighed as he moved them both to lay on the couch. He pulled himself out and she wasn't surprised when she felt something hot and wet fall out of her.

Neither of them spoke as they slowly regained their breath and began to drift to peacefully to sleep. Before she did she felt Dante press a simple kiss to hers lips and with a peaceful smile on her lips she began to sleep. He followed suit with his arms wrapped around her waist.


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica watch from Dante from her seat at the bar. She didn't like this particular mission. In fact she hated it. But honestly she didn't like it because of _**soooo**_ many reasons. Starting with that the person they were looking for was a stripper. This lead them to a strip club, where almost _all_ of the girls knew who Dante was. The third reason was every girl who laid eyes on him began to flirt and dance with him.

But the worst of all was the fact that two of the dozen's of strippers were sitting in his lap and he had his arms around them. Of course Dante had to do more than just sit there to get what he wanted from them so he conversed and flirted right back. Although what he did next was something she was sure he wasn't doing for the mission but more for himself.

Veronica turned away from Dante and his group of strippers when he began to make out with one of them. She gave a shaky breath when the pain in her heart was a little overwhelming. She had to repeat to herself that what he was doing was for the mission but she couldn't bring herself to think of it that way anymore.

Veronica stood from the bar and began to head for the door, which unfortunately was going towards where Dante and his twenty girlfriends were sitting. Veronica sighed. Maybe she could go climb out the women's bathroom window. Well why not all her dignity was gone the moment she decided to date Dante anyways.

Veronica began heading for the bathroom before she bumped into someone. She moved back a few steps to assets her situation. The only thing she remembered next was that she saw a man looking down at her with hypnotic deep green eyes and somehow she couldn't think. All she could do was grab the man's arm.

"Hello sweetheart," he spoke as he led he towards the door, "You'll becoming with me."

Veronica nodded as she walked past someone who she seemed to know. He was staring at her with an emotion in his eyes. Although she couldn't tell what it was. Veronica continued to hold the man's arm for an unknown reason.

After a few silent minutes of walking she was taken to an abandon warehouse three blocks away from the strip club. But why was she her with him? And who was he? Veronica gasped and pulled her arm away from the man. How the hell did he get down her? She would never go to a deserted place with someone who she had never met before. Not of her own free will anyway.

The man chuckled and turned to her. His green his turning a bright red. She continued to step back. She was so disoriented.

_What was going on? This man isn't human?_

Veronica let out a small cry when she tripped on a small pipe laying on the ground behind her. Do to the darkness and what was happening she couldn't see too well but she did see those red eyes begin to grow bigger and that man's body grow taller. He was definitely not human!

Then it hit her. This was probably the demon who was going after those strippers a few nights back. She remembered what he did to them and fear overcame her body. There was no way she was going to let that happen. But she couldn't fight a demon with hand to hand combat!

_Damn it! Where is Dante when I actually want to see him?!_

Veronica slowly stood up as the huge demon slowly began to transform it self in preparation to skin and eat her. She turned to run away and as fast as possible she ran to the door of the warehouse. Veronica felt relief when she was already on the streets but there still no reason to relax. no one was there and she was still a little was from the strip club. And there was no telling that _thing_ wasn't going to catch her before hand.

Although it was a long shot Veronica took as much air into her lungs as possible and let out a loud scream.

"Dante!"

Veronica gasped something large and heavy landed before her. Sadly it wasn't who she wanted to be. It was a roaring demon in front of her. Veronica watched the demon's large claws come down on her and all she could do was kneel on the ground, cover her head, and scream.

Veronica stayed on the ground in agonizing anticipation for her death but nothing came. She slowly looked back up at the demon and saw something that made her heart drop of relief. She sat down on the ground held her heart.

"What the fuck took you so long?!" She shouted as he watched Dante standing in front of her with his sword in his hand, deflecting the demon's claws. Dante pushed the demon back and turned back to her. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back up to her feet.

"I had to make you learn you're lesson sweetheart," he said as he turned back to face the demon behind him,"you can't leave strip clubs with random men." Dante ignored the loud roar coming from the demon a few feet in front of them.

"That's not funny Dante!," she shouted as he charged at the demon,"Hurry up so we can go home." She watched him effortlessly slice off the demon's arm.

Veronica blinked. Something wasn't right. Before they came out tonight Dante told you to dress up as if she was going out to a club with a couple of friends. She had done just that. A bright blue, off the shoulder long sleeve shirt that show all of her perfect abdomen, a short black mini skirt, and black high heels. She even took the time to do her hair and make up. Yeah sure she looked like a very clean and classier prostitute but that's what he asked her to do.

Se wasn't a prostitute or stripper so why did the demon want her. Veronica's brow furrowed as she put random pieces of tonight together. The reason once they got to the club he hadn't spoken or even looked at her the entire night, the way she was dressed, and she was all alone. Suddenly a mind shuddering revelation had hit her.

"Dante!," Veronica screamed at him as he sliced the demon down the middle. He turned to her with a smug look on his face. She ignored it.

"Dante was I _bait_ tonight?!" Dante said nothing, all he did was scratch his head and shrug with a smirk on his face. Veronica's jaw dropped. Not a shred of guilt.

_That bastard!_

"Dante I swear to God if I had died-" Veronica's protest was interrupted by Dante's lips on her. She melted into his kiss but she as soon as she was about to surrender herself to him she remembered the events that occurred earlier. Veronica pulled away from him and turned her head. He stared at her silently. Questioning her actions silently.

"Aren't your hundred girlfriends gonna get mad that you didn't come back?" Yeah sure maybe she was still holding that but whatever she was mad. Dante pulled back from her and his smirk grew into a grin.

"You jealous babe?" Veronica's jaw dropped.

"No! Why the hell would I be jealous?!" He chuckled and wrapped his free arm around her waist. God he felt good. Hm, maybe she wasn't _that_ mad at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica struggled against the handcuffs. There was no way in hell this was happening. It was her fault she knew that now.

Veronica had made the mistake of falling asleep in Dante's bed while he was in the shower and she regretted that misjudge option. He had handcuffed her to the bed post and was standing in the middle of the bedroom with just a towel around his waist. As she stared at him she just happened to notice how well-defined his muscles were. They were perfect and she loved the way they glistened with droplets of water covering his body.

"Dante!" She groaned in aggravation. He just continued to smirk at her as he repeatedly tossed the key to the handcuffs up and down.

"Unlock these damn things, now!" Dante's smirk grew bigger into a grin.

"Sorry babe," he said as he placed the key on top of the dress," We're gonna have a little fun instead."

Veronica frowned and began to struggle with the cuffs as he made his way over.

_Shit, there was no way in getting out of this huh?_

With that she gave in as he pressed his lips to hers roughly, discarded his towel, and climbed on top of her. Well, she maybe _could_ enjoy this.


	5. Chapter 5

Veronica was extremely pissed. Last night she had just finished cleaning Devil May Cry. But not the regular clean. The type of clean where she had arranged everything in a neat fashion, dusted, swept, bought new things to help spruce up the place, and even cooked a full course meal for Dante. She also did something she didn't do very often. She dressed up, the works too. Her hair was pulled into a neat yet stylish bun and she wore a black dress that she had bought just for Dante. It was a low cute and hugged her curves in the best possible way.

She had waited for him until five in the morning but he never showed. She was disappointed but he was working so she didn't think much of it. So she packed up all the food and put it away for him. She returned home that same night.

She had come back to Devil May Cry to see if Dante had made it home. Evidence that he was home was everywhere. Devil May Cry was unclean once again. His jacket was on the couch, furniture was misplaced, porn magazines were open and on the floor, and a new empty pizza box was on the kitchen table.

She had checked for the food in the fridge and when she found it still in place where she had left them. Veronica felt a sting of pain in her chest. He was so unappreciative. So to give him a piece of her mind she went up to his room and found him asleep. Once she has yanked off his blankets she saw him laying on his bed without his shirt on. But that's what caught her attention. What caught her attention was a pink lipstick stain on his collarbone and the scent of perfume.

Veronica stared at her sleeping boyfriend in disbelief She didn't want to believe what the clues were telling her. She instead looked around his room for his shirt that he was wearing last night Knowing Dante it was on the floor somewhere. She looked around but couldn't find it. She looked under the bed and sighed when she found it there.

She pulled it from under there and looked over it. She could still smell perfume. She turned it around to look for more clues. She felt the inside of his shirt pocket and found a small sheet of paper. She dropped the shirt and opened it but before she could read what was on it a large hand had grabbed it pulled it away from her.

"What," he said as he stood up from his bed,"do you think you're doing?" She glared at him and stood up as well. She wasn't at all even with his height but what she lacked in height she made up for in fighting skill.

"That's my fucking line Dante!" she shouted at her _boyfriend_. His blue eyes narrowed at her. She scoffed at him and began to walk away from. He stopped her, grabbed her wrist, and slammed her on the bed with her arms pinned over her head.

"Get the fuck off me you pig!" Veronica aimed her knee at his side but he quickly caught it. He moved to place both of his knees on either side of her hips. Dante stared down at her with cold eyes. As if he felt nothing for her. She turned away from his gaze. It hurt too much. She hated being looked at like that from the man she loved.

"Look at me," Veronica ignored him and continued to stare at the wall. She just wanted to go home and curl into a small ball. She didn't want to see him or look at him.

"Veronica," he spoke again. This time his voice was more stern,"Look at me." She tried to ignore him but when he spoke to her like that she couldn't help but look at him. Hesitantly she turned to face him.

"It's not what it looks like." Veronica rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Yeah Dante what is it then?" She whispered. She hated this.

"You know I have to do this-"

"It's for the mission right?" Veronica glared up at him,"Dante if you need to cheat on me to get information for a mission why don't we just break up and you can date the bitch you'll be sleeping with behind my back instead?" She tried to sit up but his grip on her wasn't loosening up.

"Dante just get off me ok?" she sighed when he didn't respond. He continued to stare at her. Veronica frowned and began squirm. She just wanted him off of her.

"Veronica," he leaned down pecked her on her lips. His hands let go of her wrist but soon found themselves under her shirt. Veronica turned away from his lips and shoved at his shoulders.

"Dante," Veronica bit her bottom lip. She was trying so hard not to cry. She didn't want to shed tears for something this stupid and her own naiveté. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. If it would get him off her she would kiss him as much as possible until she had a chance to get away from him.

She felt him press his hips to hers and grind against her. God, he felt so warm and strong. His hands massaged her breast. She shivered at his warm hands. She used her weight to guide him on his back. She pressed her lips to his again for another passionate kiss but she pulled herself away and climbed from him.

She stood and wiped away a few tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Good bye Dante."


	6. Chapter 6

Veronica sighed as she dried a shot glass and placed it in its designated spot on the bar counter. She couldn't concentrate on work. It had been a whole week after she and Dante had broken up. She didn't bother to go to Devil May Cry to get all her belongings. She couldn't bare to see him now. So instead she buried herself in work.

She had been working double shifts for the past week to get her mind off Dante. Although as of five minutes ago that wasn't going to work anymore. Because at that second Dante had walked into the bar that had specifically been pick an hour from her house and Devil May Cry. God had hated her. That was it. That was the only reason she could figure out why she had the worse luck.

She kept her head down the moment he stepped in. She bit her lip. He had come at the worse time too. It was 8 o'clock and the bar didn't close until one. Plus it was a Saturday. Hopefully the crowd of people would block his view of her. Veronica tapped her foot in irritation and patience.

Why was he even here? He always complained about going long distances from Devil May Cry. She remembered that complaint specifically because on her birthday she wanted to go out to eat at a popular restaurant she wanted to try. Veronica sighed and continued to clean the glass shots. She couldn't help what she did next. She wanted to see him. She made it seem as if she had a tough exterior but really she was kinda of a softy.

Veronica looked up and slowly began to search for him. Although when she did see him she swear she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Because in the corner of the bar was Dante who was sitting in a booth with his arm around a red-headed beauty. She quickly looked back down. She felt as if she couldn't breath. There was no way to describe the pain her heart was feeling.

"Hey Veronica are you okay?" Veronica looked up at her co-worker, Amy who had a worried expression on her face. Veronica nodded quickly and smiled at her. Her smile was filled with hidden pain.

"Yeah what's up?" she replied setting down her last shot glass down. Amy pointed over to a table full of drunken people in the center of the bar.

"Table five wants a round of drinks." Veronica gave a shaky breath.

"Can you do me a big favor and deliver it to them for me?" Veronica knew she gave those men there drinks that there would be a huge chance Dante would see her. His tabled was only two away from table five. She really didn't want to face him if it came down to it. Especially with his date sitting right next to him.

"Sorry I have to serve my own to table six." She said apologetically leaving Veronica to do what she was asked to do. As she poured a round of shots and placed them on a platter her heart raced with every cup she filled. Once she finished she picked up the platter and took a deep breath. Once she felt calm she began to walk over to the table.

She honestly didn't like this table. The always came at happy hour on Saturdays and when they got drunk they became perverts. They would always grope the waitress or the bar attendants. Veronica walked over to the table with the most realistic smile she could muster. Once she arrived a few were whistling at her and giving her looks that she really didn't like.

"Here you go fellas," she tried her best to keep her voice didn't want to be heard by Dante,"your round of shots." She quickly placed them on the table. She was going to be quick and silence. Like a deadly disease.

"Is that all you guys want?" She asked politely. She made sure to keep her face in the opposite direction he was sitting.

"Well how about you sweetheart?" One of them said in a slurred voice, erupting a loud laugh from the table. He was sitting on the other side of the table but she could still smell the alcohol on his breath. She sighed in frustration. She just want them to keep their voices down.

"Yeah," another spoke,"what do you say we take this party somewhere more private." Veronica felt the corner of her mouth twitch in irritation.

"Sorry boys I have to pass on that _tempting_ offer." She breathed a sigh,"So is there anything you boys want to eat?"

"How about your puss-"

"Ok look!," Veronica subconsciously raised the tone of her voice,"If you're going to continually harass the female staff here I'm going to have to ask you leave!" She didn't really have a temper but because of the stress she was enduring for the past couple of days she really wasn't in the mood for other people's bullshit. Veronica felt two people come to either side of her. She realized it was Amy and Erica, another co-worker. They were often harassed a few times by these men too.

One of the men was a stocky fella. He wasn't that tall but he had some muscle He stood up and turned to her. The stench of alcohol was enough to make her nose cringe in disgust.

"Oh yeah," he said,"Who's gonna make us bitch?" Veronica frowned. This man was probably the ringleader of the idiots.

"I will you dumb bastard," she said taking a step forward to close the distance between the two.

"I'm going to call the cops." Amy said, running for the back of the bar. With Erica on her heels. Veronica didn't care if people were staring at her and pulling out their phones to either record her or call their friends to tell them what was happening. The big man scoffed at her.

"Why don't you and your little bitch friends get the hell out of here before I really do make you leave." This time she could see the man's anger written on his face. She watched him carefully. She could take him down a few pegs. She would probably get a few cuts and scratches on her though. Oh well. If she was going to get her angry out she was going to do it this way.

"Alright I gotcha," he answered with his hands up,"We'll leave you little bitch." He said as he reached inside his pocket and grabbed his wallet. Veronica felt her fists clench when he took out a fifty and threw it in her face.

The man and his friends began to walk out but not before the stocky one shoulder checked her and whisper,"You won't see the last of me skank."

Veronica sighed once she heard the door close and picked up the fifty from the floor and put it in her skirt apron. She quickly turned to face the entire bar and saw everyone's eye on her. She didn't have to be a genius to know Dante was staring at her too.

"Veronica!" she turned back to the bar and saw Erica waving her over. She walked over to her, ignoring the stares at everyone. She wasn't embarrassed at all. If anything she was kind of happy she did what she did. Now the girl wouldn't have to worry about them harassing them anymore.

"Yeah what is it?" Veronica asked as she placed the fifty from her pocket into the cash register.

"Amy said it would be a good idea for you to give everyone a free beer." she whispered. Veronica gave her a shocked look in return at the odd request.

"It's because of the disturbance you caused." Veronica scoffed then laughed.

"_I_ caused a disturbance?" She folded her arms across her chest. Erica shrugged at her. Veronica knew deep down that she had but it was for good reason damn it!

Veronica sighed. That would mean she would have to go to Dante's table too. Veronica looked up to see if she could spot him for a quick second. But when she did she couldn't. Her eyes began to frantically look for him but she saw no one that even resembled him or his red-head. He must have left too. Veronica sighed. At least now she could work without feeling stressed out.

"Alright fine," she sighed,"I'll even close for you tonight ok?" Veronica smiled at the girls excitement.

"Yeah and in exchange we'll keep what happened here tonight a secret ok?" Veronica nodded. Truth be told she was not allowed to hit the customers no matter what or she was going to lose her job _again_.

Although if she knew what was going to happen after she left that night she would have left earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica sighed as she locked the door to Fenny's Bar. It was one o'clock in the morning and she was tired. She had cleaned the entire bar, all the classes, swept the floor, cleaned the windows, cleaned the bathrooms, took out the trash, and put the chairs on top of the tables. And on top of that she had to walk fifteen minutes to the train station and ride it home only to sleep for five hours and get ready for work again. She had to continue this routine until she decided to cut down her hours.

She regretted what she had started but then again the money was good. She was going to go buy a car when she saved enough money. she was kind of excited. Veronica sighed as she made her way down the quite and empty streets. She hated walking at night in a neighborhood she didn't really know.

"Going somewhere ?" Before Veronica could turn around to the voice that startled her she felt a fist that felt like concrete hit her stomach. All the air in her body vanished. She fell to her knees hugging her stomach in trying to ease the pain. Veronica saw the knee of the person attacking her come towards her face. With the swiftness of a hare she blocked the attack with her forearm. With a counter she brought her leg out from under her and tripped them.

Once the person landed on their back Veronica got a good look on of their face. It was the asshole at the bar. Veronica quickly grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him to his knees. She brought her free hand up and punched him in the face until his nose bled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you brainless bastard!" she screamed. Veronica gasped when she felt the man wrap his arms around her mid-section then tackle her to the ground. Veronica struggled to get away from him and out of his grip but it was hard. Soon the man stood up and grabbed a handful of her hair and began dragging her into a nearby alley.

Veronica clawed at his hands but it didn't seem to faze him. She let out a loud scream, hoping it would catch the attention of someone, as she kicked and squirmed.

"You dumb bitch!" He shouted as he pulled her up to her feet and turned her around. She tried to jab her elbow into his stomach but before she could he had snaked her left arm behind her back and slammed her into a brick wall. She cried out in pain as he shoved her into the wall again, cutting her cheek and knee. The sharp pain of brick slicing through her skin was enough to distract her.

His free hand reached in front of her and grabbed her by her throat pushed her head back far enough to expose her neck. She groaned in disgust when she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"Get off of my you scu-" Veronica let out cry of pain when she felt something sharp on her ear. He had bitten her ear hard enough to draw blood and he was chewing on it. He was disgusting!

"You know,"he panted heavily,"I like it when my bitch fights me. It turns me on." Veronica gasped when she felt something hard at her ass. He was erect! And to make matters worse he was grinding against her. Ugh, God he was disgusting!

"You've got a nice ass." Veronica clenched her eyes closed. She tried to push back against him, trying to knock him on his ass, but it was a failed attempt. He wouldn't move. She couldn't get him off her. Veronica gasped when she felt his hand trying to get up her skirt and into her panties. She was starting to panic.

"Please," she screamed,"Please stop it!" She didn't want this. She couldn't fight back. No!

"D...Dante!" Veronica gasped when she felt herself falling backwards. She fell on her back but the landing was anything but pleasant. She had landed on shards of broken glass and it dug into her arms, legs, and hands. she tried to sit up but she had barely any energy left. She looked around to find her attacker but all she saw was a flash of red.

"Get up," Veronica jolted at the sound of the voice. She felt herself being pulled and she quickly snatched herself away. She couldn't see too much and couldn't tell who it was. The hand grabbed her again but this time the person carried her in their arms. The person began to make their way back towards the street.

Once her eyes adjusted to the street light she saw who was helping her. But before she could say anything her eyelids began to fall and everything turned black.


	8. Chapter 8

Veronica hated passing out. She wouldn't recommend it to anyone. It was very disorienting and always had her dizzy when she came to.

"Ow!" she jolted as she laid on her stomach on the couch of Devil May Cry. Dante had begun using tweezers to get the broken shards of glass out of her arms, hands, and legs. Unfortunately she had woken up when he had just finished getting the glass out of her hands and arms. He completely cleaned and bandaged the wounds. Now all that was left were her legs.

She sighed as she stared at the couch cushions. Her arms and hands were aching so much. There was no way she was going to work tomorrow. She looked like a damn mummy.

"Ow, Dante that hurts!" Veronica cried. She was starting to think he was doing it on purpose. She cringed when he wiped the last cut on her left leg with alcohol and began wrapping the wounds. She was very irritated now. She would have to go home after this. There was no way she was going to stay here for the night.

"Quit your whining," he chuckled. She felt her heart pick up its pace when he laughed. She missed it. Veronica tried to turn to face him but he quickly pushed her back down.

"What are you doing?" she protested,"I just want to see how bad it is." She tensed when she felt him yank another shard out of her left leg. She stayed silent. It was quiet in here. It was a first. Usually it was always loud here. Veronica tried ignore the feeling of his hands on her bare legs but without anything to distract her there was no way. His hands were warm as they ran up and down her legs.

"It hurts!" she said as she buried her face in the couch. She kind of wanted to ask him why he was at the bar earlier and who that girl was he was with. But she knew better. That would just orchestrate an argument between her and him. She was too tired to fight.

She felt Dante begin to wrap her right leg and she sighed in relief.

"Finally," she whispered. He was done with his torture.

"Did you think it was a good idea to go walking by yourself late at night?"

"Not really."

"Then why do it?"

"I had to get home right?"

The room was silent before she felt him trace his hand on her thighs. She rolled over on her back and glared at him. He stared right back at her.

"What?" she asked him. He said nothing as he stood and walked into the kitchen. She wasn't really sure what to do or say to him. It was kinda awkward.

"Here." Veronica turned to him and raised an eyebrow when he came back. In his arms were six or seven beers. She laughed as she sat up. That was perfect. Something to lighten the mood a little.

"I didn't know you drink," she had never really seen him drink a beer. She usually didn't drink herself but in this case she was going to make an exception. She watched him sit next to her and hand her a beer, placing the beers on the floor at their feet. She opened hers the moment she got it and began to take big gulps of it.

"Hey Dante," Veronica stared at her beer can before she spoke,"Why did we break up?"

She didn't dare to look at him when she spoke. She couldn't look at him. She felt her heart race in anticipation of his answer. She took a sip of her beer.

"If you ask me," he began,"we didn't." Veronica began to cough when her beer suddenly got stuck in her throat. The shock of his answer wasn't what she was expecting and it surprised her She began a series of coughing. She felt Dante's gaze on her. She didn't want to look at him. She wouldn't look at him.

"What do you mean we didn't," she asked,"I'm pretty sure we did." Veronica gulped down the rest of her beer. She was starting to get nervous for some reason. She looked at Dante's beer that had been unopened and still in his hand. Without a second thought she took it from him, opened it, and began drinking it.

"I don't remember agreeing to that?" Veronica scoffed and continued drinking it.

"So what, you're saying you had to agree to break up with me for it to official?" she chuckled. He said anything but that's what it sounded like he was saying. Veronica chewed on her bottom lip. She finished her second one and moved to another.

"Hey slow down." She ignored him and continued to drink it until nothing came out. Her eyes began to waver a little but she just shook it off. She tossed the third one on the floor and moved to her fourth one, drinking it until it was gone. She ignored the tingling feeling in her throat as he thought. If she had to be drunk to ask him who he was with earlier she was going to do it damn it. When she finished her fourth one and tried to move to her fifth one Dante had grabbed her hand. Veronica sighed. She really didn't want to look at him but it was coming down to it.

"Dante," she whispered,"who were you with earlier?"

She didn't know why but she actually had enough guts to ask him. She placed her empty beer on the ground with her other empty ones. She turned to look at him. It was the first time their eyes met tonight. He just chuckled and leaned back on the couch with a smug grin on his face.

"Were you jealous babe?" Veronica continued to stare at him before she decided to answer him.

"Yes I was." Veronica watched his gaze. His eyes had never left hers.

"You didn't answer my question." Veronica moved closer to him. She felt so docile and brave. Where was this coming from? Was it because of the beer? Or maybe she just wanted to know. When he didn't answer she moved closer to him. She wanted to be close to him. Without thinking she straddled him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared him directly in his eyes.

"You're drunk," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist,"You only had two beers."

Veronica hummed and ran her fingers through his hair. His silver hair. Her fingers traced his jaw. His face was so defined. He was such a handsome man. His blue eyes were amazing. They were beautiful to stare into. Veronica's hand moved down to his chest and began to unzip his black leather shirt. She bit her lip as well-defined muscles came into view.

She licked her lips hungrily. She wanted him. Now. There was no stopping her growing desire. She could feel herself throbbing. She was aching for him.

"Dante," she whispered as she leaned forward,"Fuck me."

Soon she felt his warm hands grab her thighs. Hungrily her lips found his. She ground her hips into his. She felt her tongue found its way into his mouth. Her hands found the back of his neck and head while his hands began to unbutton her shirt. Her kiss became desperate now. She needed him. She couldn't take it anymore.

Her breathing picked up when his hands grabbed her breast through her shirt and massage them in a circular motion. Veronica pulled away from his addicting lips, gasping for much-needed air. His warm hands pulled her shirt off and unhooked her bra. She watched him lean forward and take an already hardening nipple into his mouth. His mouth was so hot it sent shivers down her spine.

His hand massaged her neglected breast, massaging and pinching her nipple. She smirked to herself when she felt his penis inside of his pants. It must be painful to have himself be constricted by his pants. Veronica moaned as her back arched at his continued torment on her nipples and breasts.

"Do you want me?" Veronica whispered into his ear. She gasped and giggled when he only continued to suck on her breast. She pulled away from him and pressed her lips to his for a small peck.

"Do you want me Dante?" Veronica began to kiss his jaw line and his neck. He smelled so good. Veronica nibbled and sucked on his neck when she heard him groan something that made her wet.

"Veronica I want you," he moaned, thrusting his hips up into hers. Veronica smirked when she felt him push her skirt up and slip his hand past her panties and into her. She moaned into his ear when he thrusted his fingers in and out of her over and over.

She reached down and unzipped his pants. She began to pull him out and she giggled. He was so big and hard. She moaned when she felt how hot he was in the palm of her hand. She stroked him while her lips took his. Usually when they had sex he would always be in control but not this time. It was her.

It was empowering.

Without hesitation she pushed her panties aside and slipped him inside of her. She threw her head back. She was stretching herself to accommodate his enormous girth. Oh God, yes this is what she wanted. She wanted him inside her.

Veronica was surprised when he crashed his lips on hers. Taking a second before she responded to his lips demand, she reacted with just as much fervor as her arms wove their way around his neck, deepening the hungry kiss. And his hands planted at her hips and as she pulled herself up and down. The way he was holding her hips was telling her he wanted to keep her in place as he thrust into her. But she wasn't going to allow that. Veronica's hands found his chest and rubbed his defined torso. She smirked when she heard a groan rumbling from his throat in approval as his grip tightened on her hips.

Veronica arched her back. He was so good. He always knew how to make her feel good. She stared into his blue eyes. His face was so erotic. His expression was making her want to devour him. Her body was beginning to be covered in sweat and she could hardly breathe. The pressure was starting to build up so fast.

"Dante," she cried,"give me more please." Veronica let out a gasp of surprise when he suddenly threw her on the couch and climbed on top of her. He entered her again in a swift movement and she bit her bottom lip in a dire ecstasy. He was so thick and hard. It was amazing.

Soon his hips were going at a pace that had her keening and arching her back. She gasped and withered in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck. She was trying to pull him closer to her. She wanted to feel him more.

"Ugh, God Dante!" She sobbed, "Right there!" She shuddered at the feel of his lips on her neck and lips. She heard his breathing become ragged. She wanted him to come. She wanted him to take possession of every part of her.

His hands grabbed her thighs and bent her legs at the knee. He sat up and began thrusting in her with a furious pace. Veronica grabbed at the couch cushions above her. This feeling was too intense. Her back was arching deeply as she called out his name.

Giving a grunt, he rammed farther into her, pumping and thrusting at such an incredible pace. Push after push sending surges of pleasure running through her body as she watched his muscles tighten with each move. She felt herself nearing the edge as she clawed at the couch below her in a useless attempt to hold her orgasm back.

"Dante I'm going insane!" she continued to claw at the couch in desperation. She wanted to come so bad. But she wanted it to last longer so she could feel him going wild inside her.

"And who's making you feel this way," Dante panted as he rammed into her again and again.

"Dante it's you," she cried out as his grip on her legs tighten, trying to force himself farther into her.

"I l-love it Dante," she didn't bother to hold back her scream.

As Dante continued to focus on his moves, in and out, faster and harder, Veronica reached up to him, begging for his touch. He leaned down, connecting their lips in a deliciously heated kiss as she forcefully pushed her tongue into his mouth, earning a groan from him. Veronica attacked his lips with ferocity before prying herself away, panting for air.

"Yes," she cried. "I'm coming Dante!"

Those were the only words she was able to speak before he suddenly began hammering into her, reaching a spot that made her eyes close and a scream erupt from her throat. He seemed to like her reaction as he focused on that spot, pummeling at it over and over, with her yelling out his name each time. Veronica could feel her legs begin to quake and her walls begin to tighten as he pushed farther inside, reaching depths that made her lips quiver in need of satisfaction.

And before she knew it she had thrown her head back and screamed out Dante's name as a violent orgasm washed over her. Dante grunted and continued to pummel into her until his own release shuddered through him. He limply fell down on top of her, breathless.

Veronica sighed when she felt him pull out of her. They were both covered in sweat, saliva, and their body fluids. Dante pressed his lips to her. He chuckled at her weak frame.

"Sorry sweetheart," he began,"Its been a week since we last had sex." Veronica's eyes widened when he stood up and pulled her along to her feet.

"We aren't done yet."


	9. Chapter 9

Veronica's eyes opened slowly. Her eyes came in contact with a well toned chest. She knew who it was without looking at him. She was laying on top of Dante who had his arms around her as he continued to sleep. The events of last night had replayed in her head. After they had finished on the couch Dante had other plans. He had taken her almost all over Devil May Cry. His desk, the kitchen counters, the walls, the stairs, and eventually his room.

She was too tired to move and her injuries she suffered last night were still hurting but they ached more due to the excessive movement they did last night. Oddly enough the smell of sex still rang in the air. She really did want to get up and take a shower but she was too weak. She sighed and buried her face into his chest. He was so big and warm. She listened to his heartbeat with a small smile on her face.

She wasn't sure if what they did last night was wrong or right but she did know it felt amazing. The endless pleasure was enough to kill her and send her to heaven. Veronica suddenly began to trace her name in his chest. She giggled when she felt him shift slightly under her. She loved him. She really did.

She loved everything about him. She loved his personality, his appearance, and how he could make her happy no matter the situation. Veronica placed a small peck on his chest.

"If you keep touching me like that we're going to continue from last night." Veronica tensed a little. She wasn't really sure when he had woken up but the sound of his voice was really sexy. What was it about a half asleep man's voice that turned girl's on.

"Morning," Veronica whispered into his chest. She blushed a little when she felt his limp member under her and she swore it was starting to become hard again. She shivered a little when one of his hands traced her lower back. She smiled and kissed his chest again when she figured out what he had traced. He had traced his name like she had done to his chest.

Veronica gasped when he suddenly sat up and kissed her neck. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I warned you about that." he muttered against her skin. Veronica laughed when she figured what he spoke was true. She felt him twitch under her.

"What are you doing?" she giggled. His lips and tiny licks tickled. He didn't answer and Veronica pulled away and smiled at him.

"As much as I want to have fun now I really want to go take a shower." Veronica slowly climb from him. She would really want to lay in bed with him all day but she really wanted to take a shower. She felt sticky and she knew the reason.

She rolled her eyes and laughed when she heard Dante whistling at her naked body as she made her way into his bathroom and closed the door. She looked around the bathroom and smiled to herself when she saw her favorite bath soap, shampoo and conditioner still in the decorative basket she bought and put on a shelf. Had he kept all her stuff?

Veronica grabbed the items she needed and turned on the shower. She closed the curtains and stepped underneath the warm water. Once the water ran down from her head to her feet she felt relieved. The water was very warm. She closed her big dark green eyes as she welcomed the water. She began to wash her body with her soap and let the water rinse her skin. She grabbed her shampoo bottle and massaged the liquid into her hair and scalp. Once she finished she rinsed it out and put the conditioner in.

She let her hair hang behind her back to avoid washing the conditioner out prematurely. Once it had set she washed it out. She smiled to herself. The smell of her freshly washed hair was delightful. After she rinsed her hair and her body she leaned forward and began to turn the water off but something, more like someone, stopped her.

Veronica gasped when she suddenly felt herself being turned around and Dante's lips crushed hers. He lifted her from her feet and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved to push her back against the shower wall. Grinded himself on her as his lips attacked her lips and neck. Veronica moaned and gasped at his sudden overwhelming pleasure.

He had only been in the shower with her for a couple of minutes and she was already starting feel herself get hot, and it wasn't because of the shower.

"Dante." She moaned his name in his ear as he slowly began to push into her.

He groaned as he fully sheathed himself inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands found her backside and he clenched it was he thrusted into hot core. God how can a man be able to continuously have sex like this.

Her mind quickly with numb as he deepened his strokes and quickened his pace. Veronica threw her head back. She was breathless and weak. She felt something growing in the pit of her stomach. She wanted more.

"Dante," she cried. His hips stopped moving and Veronica looked at him. He had that famous smirk on his face as he pulled out of her and step her back on her feet.

"W-what are you doing?" she was getting close to her release and she wanted more. She was confused and a little agitated. He pulled her under the shower's downpour and turned her around. When he pushed at her back and grabbed her hips she felt her heart pick up its pace.

She clenched her teeth together when he dove back into her with his hands on her hips. Veronica arched her back at the change in position. They had never done it this way before. They had been together for two years but for the life of her she could not remember him taking her from behind. Veronica gasped and moaned when he began his pace. He started off slow but soon began to go faster. She couldn't think. The way he was taking her so good. She could only feel. She felt the shower pouring down on both of them as he slammed into her.

She reached back and grabbed at his hands. If he kept this up and she was going to come soon. Veronica felt hotter now. The heat from the shower and what Dante was doing to her body was making it hotter than normal. She licked her lips when she heard him groaning at the pleasure he was receiving from her.

"Dante," she whimpered his name over and over. She began to move her hips against his. THis earned her a loud and breathy "Fuck" from the man above her. She felt her release begin to approach when his thrust became frantic. The way he was groaning and cursing under his breath she could tell he was about to come to his own orgasm.

Veronica squeezed his wrist when her long awaited orgasm ran through her. She shuddered uncontrollably. She yearned for his release. That was all she could think of. She wanted his sperm and semen inside of her. She wanted it now!

She frantically met his hips with her own pace that certainly helped him reach his limit. She sobbed as he thrust into her a few more times before he came. She lost her balance and almost fell to her knees but he quickly caught her and pushed her up against the shower wall. He kissed and sucked at her shoulder as he emptied himself into her.

She wasn't sure why he had climbed into the shower with her so suddenly but she was very glad he did.


	10. Chapter 10

Another week had flown by after she and Dante and patched things up with one another. She had forgiven him for his mysterious behavior and she apologized to him for some unknown reason. Her wounds had healed rather fast and she didn't have to worry about her attacker anymore. Dante had somehow _dealt_ with him and he was now under arrest. Veronica pranced around Devil May Cry with the biggest grin on her face. She was happy.

She could only thank Dante. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water then made her way the couch. Summer had come fairly fast and it was already hot. She couldn't wear anything baggy anymore. The heat was too much. Veronica had instead put her hair into a high ponytail , sported a tight, thin purple tank top that showed most of her stomach, blue jean shorts, and purple flip-flops. She was indeed enjoying the weather but she couldn't go outside unless Dante was gone. The reason being just that, it was summer.

During summer Veronica's wardrobe changed drastically and he enjoyed it . Although, he didn't want anyone else enjoying it. She always had on tank tops that showed too much of her breast and hugged her curves well. Then there were her shorts. Apparently they were too short because they showed too much of her creamy smooth skin and her ass looked great in them. And in doing so Dante had literally forbid her to go outside.

So to enjoy the weather to the fullest extent she would have to go out when he wasn't home. Unfortunately he would come home earlier than usual lately and she would have to appear as if she had been at Devil May Cry all day. Veronica pouted openly on the couch as she stared a t Dante who had just gotten out of the shower. He was drying his drenched hair with a towel. He look amazing with his barely dry skin covered in water and a towel around his waist. His muscles were terrific. He deserved a gold star.

"Dante..." she whined as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water as well and gave a her look through his wet hair. He wasn't trying to be seductive but he was being just that. Damn him.

"What?" he asked but they both knew that she was going to say.

"You know," she said as she looked at the floor. She couldn't look at him too much or her determination would waver. It wasn't as if she was one of those girls that asked her boyfriend's permission for everything but Dante, although he would never admit it, was more extreme than the average jealous type. There had been a time he almost pulled his gun out on a civilian. She just feared for the life of others.

"The weather is amazing outside," she whispered She had to be slow and confident with this request. She looked back a t him. He took a big gulp of his water, then put it on his desk, and stared at her. He said nothing.

Veronica had worn this outfit for a special purpose. It was to distract him. His mind would be more on her body then what she was saying.

He continued to stare at her before he walked closer to her.

"Are you trying to go outside sweetheart ?" Veronica sighed rather loudly. Her pout would definitely reel this sucker in. She stood bit her bottom lip in a rather seductive way. She wasn't good at seduction but she was going to give it a shot.

"Yes I am," she kept her voice low while she wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up at him, ignoring his smug smirk. He removed the towel he was using to dry his hair and tossed it on the couch behind her.

"Oh really?" he said as one of his hands traveled down her back and stopped at her lower back.

"Yeah," Veronica said,"I kind of wanted to get some fresh air."

"Oh really?" he chuckled as they stared into the other's eyes,"And you aren't trying to seduce me right now so you can?"

Veronica gave a feigned look of hurt when he had suggested the truth of her actions. Damn, he could see right through her.

"Dante," she whispered, she was going to have to up her game,"I would never do such a thing." She kissed the center of his chest with a small grin on her face. She continued down as she left small pecks. She slid down to knees and began to remove his towel slowly. Once she did she was happy her outfit had worked. His member was already starting to get hard and she hadn't even done much.

"So you aren't trying to seduce me?" he said as she began to leave small kisses from his tip to the base of his penis. She liked the reaction she got when she did this. He was enjoying himself and, she couldn't lie, she was too.

He watched her with lustful eyes as she took his tip into her mouth and began to lick and suck on it like a popsicle. She began to slowly stroke him as she did so, bringing his limp penis to life in a matter of minutes. She stared back up at him. One of his hands found the base of her ponytail and hung on to it as she began taking more of him into her mouth.

Due to his enormous size she could only take half of him into her mouth and throat. She smiled mentally when she saw the muscles in his jaw clench. The hand that was stroking him slowly began to pick up the pace. She used her free hand to massage his sac gently. She was going to use this to get what she wanted. She tried her best to ignore her throbbing and hot core that began to beg for him. That was when an idea struck. She wanted this over fast so she could get her answer out of him.

She pulled her hand away from his sac and slowly slid her hand down to her shorts. She made sure he was watching her. She unbuttoned her shorts and slid her hand into her panties. As he watched her she felt him throbbing in her mouth. That was good.

She moaned loudly when she began to massage her throbbing clit. He chuckled and grinned down at her. She stroked him harder as she sucked on his hot penis.

"Hey now, don't play with yourself sweetheart," she blushed up at him. She took him out of her mouth and panted heavily.

"I can't help it," she whimpered as she stuck her tongue out and licked the underside of him from base to tip. She stopped at his base to suck and lick him. This earned a groan and his hold on her hair tightened. She rubbed her tiny button faster. She was starting to lose her senses. All she could think about now was him. She wanted him. Her plan was starting to backfire.

Veronica moaned loudly before she took him back into her longing hot mouth. This time she did her best to take as much of him into her mouth as much as possible. She felt an orgasm approaching as she rubbed herself harder. Her head bobbed back and forth as she sucked and stroked him. She wanted to drink what would come out after he reached his limit. He groaned a bit louder and Veronica pulled him out of her mouth. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him. She needed him inside of her.

Veronica stood up and began kissing his chest again, worshiping his delicious flesh.

"Dante," she moaned as her lips found his neck,"Fuck me please." She heard him chuckle at her breathy request. She began to grind her hips into his desperately. Suddenly he pulled her to his desk and forced her to bend over it. She felt him pull down her shorts and panties. She was dripping wet. Only he could do that to her. She tensed when he pulled both her arms behind her back and held them in place.

"Sure babe," he chuckled,"I'll fuck you but only on one condition."

Veronica whimpered. She could feel his hot penis at her entrance behind her, teasing her.

"I'll do anything," she panted, trying to get closer to him. He was close to entering her. It was only a matter of centimeters of his distance. She didn't have anymore self-control left.

"You'll have to stay inside unless I'm with you." Veronica's eyes widened. That's right! She had forgotten her reason for doing this. She wanted to go outside without him but...

Her body was aching for him. She needed to have him.

"O-ok I'll stay inside, so please." She felt heat rise in her cheeks. She had to give in.

"If you go outside I won't fuck you for a while, understand?" Veronica whimpered in defeat. She had abandoned her plan for freedom for this. She nodded in agreement. She just wanted him inside her that was all. She heard him chuckle in triumph before he positioned himself at her hot wet entrance.

"Now beg me like you did earlier." Veronica groaned in agitation. She couldn't take this anymore. His torment on her body was getting dangerous now.

"Please," she whimpered,"Dante please fuck me. I need you inside me. I'll give you anything you want so just fuck me!" Veronica threw her head back and cried out when she felt him slam into her. Fuck, this was way better than going outside.

"Good girl," he groaned as he began thrusting into her like a madman. She cried and sobbed as he thrusted into her hot core. She felt the desk under her move as he drove himself in and out of her. He wanted her just as bad as she wanted him but he was better at self-control then she was.

"Dante!" She arched her back at the feeling of her orgasm approaching. She shuddered in pure ecstasy. He felt so good inside her. She called out to him over and over while he drove into her. His breathing had become ragged as he leaned closer to kiss her exposed back. She bit her bottom lip when she became dangerously close to the edge.

He groaned and grunted after hearing her call out his name.

"Dante-Dante I'm coming!" Veronica screamed as she thrashed against his desk. She was sent over the edge with a loud scream. He chuckled in self-satisfaction at her reaction. It wasn't long before a powerful orgasm racked through his body. He grunted as he emptied himself into the panting and sweaty girl below him.

Veronica lay there breathing heavily. She waited for him to pull out and when he did she lost feeling in her legs. She fell to her knees in front of his desk. She could feel his essence slowly drip out of her. She tried to catch her breath and feeling in her legs but the feeling was too much. God she loved when they had sex. It was always the highlight of her day.


End file.
